


Security Detail

by Lywinis



Series: Lo(v)er - Carve it in the Bridge: A Reddie ficlet/one-shot listing [7]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, Overprotective Eddie Kaspbrak, Pining, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Tumblr Prompt, Wall Shoving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lywinis/pseuds/Lywinis
Summary: Eddie's overprotective of Richie's privacy. Richie never would have guessed.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Lo(v)er - Carve it in the Bridge: A Reddie ficlet/one-shot listing [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686373
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	Security Detail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birkin/gifts), [bearfeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearfeathers/gifts).



> Prompt, frustrated friends: “Congrats, you have me pinned and now have my attention.”

“Do you ever shut up?” Eddie hissed, peering down the alleyway. “I thought I saw paparazzi.”

“Eds, there's always going to be paps, you're friends with a semi-famous comedian, a famous author, a world-renowned fashion designer and her famous architect husband.” Richie grinned down at Eddie. “I'm pretty sure everyone wonders who the hell you and Mike are in all the press photos.”

“Not for me, fucknut, for you! I know they've been stressing you the fuck out, especially that one—”

Richie felt a bloom of warmth in his chest. Eddie remembered his bitching about the paparazzo that considered Richie 'his' meal ticket. Went by Mitch Duggan, had a nasty, greasy Chicago Cubs hat, just so you could spot him sometimes. Drove an obnoxiously souped up Mazda Miata.

“Mitch, yeah,” Richie said. “Eds, do you really think this is such a great position to be caught in if we're seen?”

He gestured down at them, the alleyway that Eddie had bullied him into, pressing him into a doorway. They couldn't easily be seen, but that didn't mean they were completely invisible. It was far more compromising than a walk down the street. They'd been on their way to a new Mexican place down the road, one that offered authentic street corn without the taco truck vibe so that maybe Eddie would actually try it without freaking out about E. Coli. Now Eddie had him shoved into a filthy doorway in a back alley. Richie really couldn't argue hard against it, though.

“Shut up,” Eddie said, flushing. “I had to think.”

“Huh.” Richie leaned back against the wall, hyper-aware of how they fit together. “Okay.”

What was Eddie thinking about? It made Richie wonder, the way Eddie kept them tight together while he scanned the entrances of the alleyway with his head on a swivel. His hands were on Richie's chest, fisted in his jacket, keeping him pressed against the wall. The pinch between his brows was adorable, and Richie could use the excuse to stare.

Richie had to admit, he was more okay with it for other reasons, like the way his knees felt rubbery when Eddie put just enough force in his push to keep Richie there instead of letting him free. Scenarios that sent his mind swiftly into the gutter were discarded, Richie wanting to shake his head like an etch-a-sketch to clear it.

If he dropped his hands, he could settle them comfortably over Eddie's waist. Hold him close, dip his head, slot their mouths together—

“Okay,” Eddie said after what felt like an interminable minute. “I don't think we were followed.”

“Okay,” Richie breathed. There must have been some giveaway. Something told Eddie something wasn't right, wasn't normal, because Eddie gave a sharp twist of his head, peering up at Richie. Could he tell, being this close? They were adults now. Richie was out. Surely he could tell, written all over the lines of his posture.

Hints had never really done anything for him before, though.

Eddie slowly backed off, letting Richie inhale air that wasn't scented with Eddie's cologne. The chill left behind had nothing to do with the fact that Richie would have done or said anything in the moment to keep Eddie right there, suspended next to him, catching that brief contact in amber.

Eddie's look was suspicious, cutting up from the corner of his eye as Richie stepped out of the doorway, brushing himself off, de-wrinkling his coat where Eddie had a death grip on it.

“I'm gonna tell everyone you're our bodyguard,” Richie said. “Everyone knows the small ones are the quickest to throw down.”

“Shut the fuck up, Rich.” Eddie said.

He bumped their shoulders, and Richie passed back into feeling normal once more. He let the moment go and just resolved to enjoy his time with his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Some good old fashioned sexual tension™️. Everyone needs it now and then. 😉
> 
> These are all sort of their own AU, unless otherwise specified. I just like spitballing scenarios.


End file.
